Goshen: the lonley Saiyajindemon
by destroyedsoul
Summary: this is my first fic. it is labeled pg13 for later...no flamers plz, and plz plz plz r&r im not good at writing and id like support, and ideas to make the story better.thanx


Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DBZ, BUT I DO OWN GOSHEN GENE AND BRIE YAAAAAAY  
  
I changed a lot of things: Chi-chi divorced Goku and moved away.. Trunks isn't born yet, but Gohan is a teenager, and Goten won't be in this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Ha ha! Now there shall be no more Saiya-jins in the entire universe!" Freiza yelled at the top of his lungs. He destroyed a female Saiya-jin with night black hair. The instant she died, her hair turned blonde and her eyes went a hazel green, the legendary super Saiya-jin Freiza was most afraid of, then it died and went back to normal. Little did he know that a kid merely five years of age had been thrown to safety, by its father, into the bushes.  
10 OR SO YEARS LATER  
  
"Goshen? Are you there?" Goku waved his hand in front of her face. They were supposed to be training but she kept zoning out.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking into her black Saiya-jin orbs, trying to read her thoughts.  
  
"I'm.fine." she quickly studied his posture and looked away, not wanting him to be so open to her. (Feelings not clothes).  
  
Goku moved back a little, looking a little worried. He turned around, and looked at the sky and saw Vegeta and Krillin coming towards the little house with two extensions: Goshen's room, and Gene's room.  
  
"HEY GOKU, HOW YA DOIN?" Krillin screamed across the air separating them as he landed.  
  
"HEY KRILLIN!" he walked over to Krillin and Vegeta to greet them.  
  
Goshen sat there, staring at a tree with a huge hole on one side. 'Does Goku love me? Why do I keep zoning out? Is it about my past?' As she was pondering and Goku was talking to Krillin and Vegeta was making his way towards the house, Gene jolted up on his motor cycle. He turned it and screeched to a stop right in front of Goshen. Dust flew straight into Goshen's face as she came out of her stare, Vegeta walked around the motor cycle and waited. The dust cleared and disappeared in the wind, dropping various twigs and leaves, to show gene holding his helmet, with helmet hair, and four bags of groceries.  
  
Gene, as tall as Goshen, which is about 6"5', is thin. He has black hair, ebony eyes, and likes pretty much the same things as Goshen. Gene was a little more light hearted, happy, and various things like that. Oh, and Gene is full Saiya-jin.  
  
"So Goku, were you training before we came?" Krillin asked looking at the scene over by the house.  
  
"I was trying to, but Goshen keeps zoning out." Goku scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Shouldn't you tell her?" Krillin asked, waiting for the awkward silence to come, feeling uncomfortable himself.  
  
"I don't know.I might be hurt again." The tall Saiya-jin replied as he looked past Gene who was coolly conversing with Vegeta. Goshen got up and just kind of wandered around in the field area, clearly not paying attention to where she was walking.  
  
"The worst she can do is say no." Krillin trailed off, watching Goshen because she was about to bash into a tree. "Goku I think now would be great." Krillin urged.  
  
Goku turned around as Goshen got one step closer (no relation to the song) to hitting the tree. He sped over as 'prince charming' and yelled to Goshen to watch out. She snapped out of her daydream, but still hit the tree while facing Goku.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goku asked looking at her with way to caring eyes for Goshen's taste.  
  
"I'm fine." she wiped the loose pieces of bark off of her head.  
  
"I.have something.to tell you." Goku started slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Goshen didn't seem to care.  
  
Gene and Vegeta watched, wondering what was going on, and Krillin looked a little too hopeful.  
  
"I.I lo..." he stopped, he was afraid of the embarrassment.  
  
Goshen snapped to attention as her ears twitched. Part of her long, black and silver (no highlights, all natural) hair was draped over her shoulder, at the tips they were spiky, and her bangs practically covered her face down to the top of her nose.  
  
Goku took a deep breath, knowing she was all ears, as Gene noticed Goshen's sudden change, Vegeta, well; he didn't overly care and went to ask Krillin what was happening. Krillin was now wondering what Goku was waiting for.  
  
Instead of speaking, Goku moved closer to Goshen's face, and went in for a kiss. Gene straightened up and snapped to attention. Goshen tried to step back, the bangs making a shadow over her eyes as they slightly lifted out of their peaceful rest. Goku was fast on purpose; he gently put his warm, soft hands on her cool soft cheek, and lightly kissed her on the lips. When he backed away, one of his hands lingered on her cheek as Goshen's brain nearly shut down, she was speechless, stunned that Goku of all people, would do such a maneuver. Vegeta had already flown off, back to his room in Master Roshi's house. (He is not yet married to Bulma.)  
  
Gene, now half standing on the seat of his bike, was amazed at Goku's actions also. As for Krillin, he could read Goshen like a book. Krillin slumped his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
Goku's sad loving eyes stared into Goshen's as he made sure she would remember. Some strange urge came over him, he gently took her head in his hands, and went in for another kiss, but it wasn't like the kiss before, it was hard, and full of emotion, anger, fear, love, sad, all in that one kiss. Goshen stumbled back, but Goku stopped her from tripping. Gene, also read Goshen, he sprang of his metallic red motorcycle, hair flying up, and shirt flapping in the wind.  
  
"GOKU!" Gene called his name for attention.  
  
This startled Goku and he pushed Goshen away, lunging her to the ground, Krillin too, came rushing over to help Goku get a hold of himself. For once, Goshen's eyes were visible to everyone, and Gene realized how deep they truly were.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gene asked, extending an arm to help her up.  
  
"Depends." she replied, trying to calm down, breathing a little unevenly.  
  
"About what just happened, not anything else." he said with a smile as he grabbed Goshen's arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Yea." Goshen looked at Krillin and Goku talking, a little fear was hinted in her eyes, her hand lingered in Gene's by accident.  
  
"Goku.do you need to talk?" Krillin asked a little more than a little worried.  
  
"Yea.I'm not sure what came over me.." he and Krillin walked off in a different direction, going to Krillin's house for a chat.  
  
Goshen looked to Gene and then went inside, taking her black skull hoodie off and discarding it to the ground for a little. Gene followed her. He got in the house with the groceries just as the door to her room slammed.  
  
*that night*  
  
Goshen Lay on her bed, like a star peacefully lights up the dark night sky. Her legs were a little apart and her feet and toes facing opposite directions. Her arms were a little away from her side and her whitish ghostly like hands were palms up with slightly curled fingers. Goshen's head was gently cradled by her cold pillow as the sun set, bringing the still darkness of the quiet night and the whispers of the wind. 


End file.
